I might
by slapabitchwithjimi
Summary: This story contains love, drama, and possible G!p Tori. My first story :-) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fiction:-) yay' but ninyways hope y'all enjoy...

Jori(M) possible G!p

Tori woke up that morning hoping to have a better day,unlike yesterday when she had coffee pured on her by Jade West. As Tori thought about the incident, while getting ready, she asked herself did she really want to go back to HA and face Jade again or just push on with her head healed high. Tori left out of her room heading to her shared bathroom with Trina, to do her hair, but when she got there she could hear Tina's off key singing.

"Trina hurry up so I can do my hair or we'll be late for school" Tori yelled. "Well baby sis you should have woken up earlier rather than having wet sex dreams about that gank you have a crush on" Trina yelled back smirking, knowing Tori would get upset and walking away. Outside the door you could find a mad blushing Tori walking back to her room.

Finally ready to go and had breakfast, Tori and Trina drove to school while Trina horably sung Boss by Fifth Harmony. Three ear bleeding songs later they finally made it to HA with three mins to spare. Walking down the hall not paying attention to were she was walking Tori bumped into someone, looking up she say Jade looking at her with eyes of a drangon ready to blow. Tori quickly stood on her feet apologizing to Jade over and over again. Jade just looked trying not to explode on the girl. "Vega...Get the fuck out of my way before I cut you with my new scissors" Jade spoke calmly trying to keep calm. "I'm really sorry Jade please don't get mad" Tori pleaded while holding her hands up. The dark haired girl simpaly walked away saying nothing else leaving the brunette alone in the hallway wondering why Jade didn't yell at her. Tori shook it off and walked to class, two mins late, she walked in Sikowits class looking around for her friends

, but she finds that eck and Jade are not sitting together like normally, she just figured they were taking a break again so she took a seat on the other side of Andrè, while looking over at Jade and Cat. Cat being the friendly person she is looked at her and smiles and wave while Jade simply looked her usual bored self.

After waiting ten mins Sikowits finally showed up by climbing throw the window. "Hello my lovely children at school today I'm going to be assigning partners for you alls first project." Smiling weirdly he assigned the people to their partners, "Beck your with Andre" Andre and Beck highfived "Cat your with Robby" Cat ran and sat by Robby bouncing in her seat, while Robby looked like he was about to pass out then finally he said Tori's name "Toro your with Jade"...

Well hope you all like the first chapter next one coming soon happy new years!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authers Note: I might(haha see what I did there) start doing this story in 'point of views' (I think that would be better for me to work with) and also leave some ideas for other stories because I'm going to work on some one shots while typing this story. :-) enjoy**

Chapter 2 omg Tori and Jade working together? Let's see how this is going to work out.

"Sikowits are you serious right now dude, HA no you can't be serious" Jade yelled loudly getting up. "Yea Sikowits, I don't know if you realised this but Jade and I don't really get along" the scared brunette said slowly. Sikowits casually walked around the room and said "Nope the coconut has spoken and when the coconuts speak you listen, have a great day everyone", then he made his way back out of the window ( can I have a teacher like this plz).

(Line Break) Lunch Time

As Tori slowly mad her way to her locker Andre came up to her and asked if the was alright with what happened in class. "Yea I'm fine Dre, but you know I might die trying to get close to Jade" "Yea chica I know,but you never know maybe Jade likes you back" Andre whispered. By the time Andre finished his sentence, Jade walked around the corner and pointed her scissors at the dark skinned boy. Andre quickly said bye to Tori and Jade and ran to the Cafe to meet the others."Vega listen here and listen good you are to come over my house at 6 o'clock sharp, if you are even one minute late I will cut you" the pale beauty said to Tori then walked away without another word.

Tori stood at her locker for a few more minutes trying to figure out what just happened. After putting her books away she walked to the Café to meet up with the gang. "Sooooo what everyone doing this Saturday ( its Thursday) ,hmmm?" Andre asked. "Well I'm going over my grandmothers house to help her find the internet button on her computer" everyone looked at Robbie with confused eyes. "Nothing my mom, dad and Trina are going to New York for a week for an audition Trina's trying to get" Jade laughed and said "Those poor people ears agree going to bleed hahahaha" "Jade don't be mean, I on the other hand have absolutely nothing to do" Beck spoke, after Beck told every one what he was doing ,Cat bounced happily and told everyone about the time her brother bit the mailman for not bringing a package he never ordered. Jade just sat and stabbed her salad for the remander of lunch, while taking glances at Tori.

(Line Break Bitches!) Yea I'm random lol Anyway

Jade House

Tori walked up to the beautiful three story house and knocked on the door a minute later the door swings open and Tori was greeted by Jade's older brother Jace."umm your here for Jade right?" "Yes, is she here?" "Yea, second floor the very last door on the hall, be careful because I heard her mumbling something about you" Jace said while closing the door and walk to the kitchen.

As Tori walked up the last couple of steps to the second floor she could see an all black door with a big pair of silver scissors with what looked like blood painted on the door. She made her way to the door quietly, but before she could even knock Jade opened the door pulling her in without a word. Looking around the room Tori could see that Jades room was filled with all types of weird objects and rock band posters. "So, Tori what exactly is our play going to be about" "Well hello to you too Jade" Tori said with an eye roll. Jade squinted at Tori saying "Vega I have absolutely no time for your little attitude therefore let's begin on this project so you can stop breathing in all of my air and taking glances of my breast" Jade inwardly smirks seeing the blush that appeared on the tan girls face.

After their little argument Jade went down stairs to get both of them something to drink, when Jade finally made it to the fridge her brother Jace was in the living room watching TV. "So is that the sexy girl you talk about to Cat on the phone" At first Jade wasn't paying attention to her brother , but when she heard him, her face turned paler than it already was,"how do you know that, have you been listening to my conversations" "well how could I not our rooms are right next to each other" "watever Jace and plus I don't even know if she even feels the same", taking of bit of his sandwich Jace looked up at Jade and said ,"she does trust me and go easy on her Jade", Jade gaved a quick head nod and headed back up stairs. When Jade walked into the room she failed to realise that she had forgotten to puck up her shoes from infront of the door and tripped over them falling, before she hit the floor Tori hurriedly caught her and help her up, but what Tori failed to notice is that Jade spilled the drinks on her lap. Jade noticed this and ran into her bathroom to get a towel to clean Tori up, as she patted on Tori's lap she felt something under the latins pants that was hard. Tori finally came out of her daze and realised this and tryed to stop Jade,but it was to late..."Tori what is that between your legs?''...

**Well here's another chapter, I apologize for the miss use of grammer in this chapter, my head is all over the place.**

**Oh and btw I every time I uploaded chapter one it would never show the line breaks at other things but after a while I was like f it sooooo yea bye till next time( might be Sunday idk yet) and also I would appreciate if you all didn't pick out every wrong thing about the story because I'm actually really good with grammar but idc on here because come this isn't English class people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another chapter, sorry for the late upload I had I massive hang over, good news is I'm going to start to speeding things up between these two but let's see how this turns out shall we **

**_JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT_**

**Jade P.O.V**

"Tori what is that between your legs" I asked Tori, because the object was getting harder and harder as I touched her lap. Tori finally snapped out of her daze or whatever and she looked at me with a scared expression on her face. We stared at one another until Tori got up hurriedly gathered her things and ran out of my room. I was running behind her trying to calm her down " Tori its OK, calm down we can talk about this, I won't tell anyone I promise!", as I heard the front door slam shut I quietly said ,"I love you" and walked back to my room to cry, not wanting my brother to see. As I laid down I heard my door open and close softly, then I felt my bet dip and arms around me, I knew it was my brother because we always comfort each other by cuddling the other. We stayed like that while I cryed for the rest of the night.

**The next day**

As I walked into school the next day with my coffee in my right hand and phone in my left texting Cat what happened last night between Tori and I, leaving out the fact that Tori had a dick. It was early, so there wasn't anyone at school except for a few people here and there, I walked over to my locker and thought about last night and started making a plan to get Tori to talk to me before school ended today and plus we still have to work on our project. Before I even realised it there were students walking to their lockers, I decided to wait at Tori's locker for her, I got a few weird looks so I decided to pull out my scissors just in case anyone I don't like, witch is everyone but Tori, question me on why I'm waiting on her. After a while figured that she wasn't coming to schools because the bell rang for first hour, but as I was about to walk away I looked at the doors one more time and seen Tori standing there looking at me. I stared into her eyes and seen the same look from the night night before and I knew she was thinking about bolting for the door again, but I was already in front of her holding her hands, I slowly walked backwards to the janitor is closet,when we finally entered the closet I locked the door so she doesn't run away again. "Tori I know you're scared of me finding out about your friend down there, but I have to tell you a secret about me" I took a deep breath before continuing," for the past year, even when I was with Beck all I could do was think about you, then after some time I realised that I was in love with you, that is why I was always mean to you, I was scared to admit my feeling to myself, so I dont care if you are a little different I still want to love every bit of you for as long as I can" I released a breath of air that I didn't even know I was holding in that long. When I was done rambling I looked up at Tori, she lifted her hands and used her thumb to wipe away my tears that I also didn't low about, then Tori do the most amazing thing ever she leaned into me a to kiss me on my lips at that very moment I thought of using in pure happiness.

(Line Break)In Class

**Tori's P.O.V**

Jade really shocked me back there in the janitor closet, hell I even shocked myself when I kissed her, but I have been wanting to kiss her for the longest now I don't have to ask myself if she likes me or not since she told me about her feelings. When we walked to class we held hands and sat beside each other, we go weird look from everyone except Andre and Cat who where smiling, I had to stop Jade from stabbing anyone at first but she calmed down when I gripped her thigh. She looked at me like she was ready to pounce on me, her eyes was a darker blue and she bit her lip, my friend down below started to wake up but I had to control myself because I still haven't confessed my feeling I was thinking of asking Jade out at lunch today.

(Line break)In the Hall

After class I walked to my locker to swap my books, out of nowhere someone came up behind me and kissed my neck "mmmm Jade babe stop your in school" I said trying not to give in and take her in the janitor closet and have my way with her, turned in her arms giving her a kiss " we can't have sex till we go on our first date babe", Jade looked at me with the cutest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen "But I want you and I've been waiting for a year and a half to have you in my bed" Jade wimpered while trying to kiss me again. "Well Jade, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight since its Friday and all, we could spend the weekend getting to know each other better" I looked at Jade checking out her body and licking lips "you are really testing the waters today, but of course Vega I would love to go out with you" we headed to the janitors closet again and made out for the remainder of lunch.

**_"I_****_m one lucky bastard to have Jade now" Tori thought_**

**_"I really think I'm falling hard for Tori" Jade thought_**

**_JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT_**

**_Sorry its not that long but no worries im going to update for as long as I can until school starts for me again :-\ enjoy people because come Jan 12 school starts_**


End file.
